Constraint-based path selection aims at identifying a path that satisfies a set of constraints, such as Quality of Service (QoS) constraints. In general, this problem is known to be NP-complete, leading to the proposal of many heuristic algorithms. One of the key issues in all of these frameworks is how to identify efficient paths that can satisfy the given constraints.
Network graph propagation methods are one example of a method that can be employed to select network path flows based on given constraints. Network graph propagation methods are indifferent to the unique characteristics of nodes in the topology. These methods are slow, suffering from the NP-complete nature of this form of discovery. Other path selection methods suffer from many of the same shortcomings as network graph propagation methods. More specifically, most flow path assignment methods are relatively inflexible and inert to the qualitative effect that changing network dynamics (e.g., load, component failure rates, etc.) have on path properties, voice quality, jitter, delay, availability, and cost.
Whether trying to select network routes within a virtual or actual network topology, previously used techniques are processor intensive and slow. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient method to select and optimize flow path assignments for signaling and media traffic in a communication network.